Compass
by Kneel To The Left
Summary: Little Cora is upset because they said she was evil like the person she was named after. Now, Regina and Emma have to explain a little more carefully to their daughter about what her grandmother was like before she died. Prompted after the whole feels shattering scene of Cora's last moments.


**A/N:**

**Just cause I needed something after my Cora + Regina feels were shoved into a tiny little firecracker and tossed into a rusting, garbage tin only to light all over the place.**

**Apologies everyone for my previous mistake. **

**Mental note. Never upload stories when you're starting to see unicorns flying in your room because you've slept maybe four hours over the past week.  
**

* * *

Cora was crying when Emma drove into the sheriff's parking spot at Storybrooke Public school.

She knelt in front of her daughter, clear blue eyes searching into grey irises. The tiny little six-year-old refused to tell her what happened, half her face hidden behind her backpack. Emma wiped away the strands of hair that were stuck to wet puffy, red cheeks while the teacher went on. The new tutor was desperately trying to explain how she no idea what promoted these tears. That Cora was just doing fine on her first day back to school when all of her sudden just started bawling.

Emma tried to explain that it was no biggie – that children often cried but Cora's homeroom teacher, Miss Hamson, Regina had told her, was far too scared of what would happen if her wife, the mayor got wind of this.

On their way home, the six-year-old sat quietly in the passenger seat of her car with her knees pulled to her chest and the heels of her black shoes digging into the seat. Her flushed button nose was pressed against the plastic of her Wonder Woman lunchbox (which Emma bought), while her fingers clutched at the sides.

Her sobbing had calmed down somewhat so Emma tried asking again. But then she curled deeper into a ball and start sniffling.

Emma walked into the house with Cora in her arms. Her blonde little bundle latched securely in her embrace, and her face buried in her mommy's leather covered shoulder.

It took Regina all of five seconds to emerge at the doorstep.

"What happened?" The mayor demanded, her lips curving into a vicious snarl.

"I don't know," Emma admitted. She frowned at her own ineptitude and began patting her daughter's back, "she wouldn't tell me."

When Cora heard Regina's voice, her short torso twisted sharply. Whimpering, she reached out her hands, desperately seeking for her mama.

Regina quickly pulled Cora to her chest.

Cora sobbed, crying even more and effectively stunning both mothers into a stupor.

"Cora, sweetheart," Regina's clear voice gently floated into her ears, "it's alright darling," Regina turned her face, her lips grazing against Cora's cheek, "you're safe now."

Small, soft fists clutched tighter at Regina's shirt.

A loud hic escaped her throat as the child began to mumble in bits and pieces.

"What's that, dear?" Regina prodded quietly as she headed into the living room. Emma quickly locked the door behind her before she followed.

"They-" Cora tried again, "they kept saying that I was evil."

Regina's face hardened. She was already making a mental list of who dared say such things about her little girl when she sat down, adjusting Cora so that her legs were resting over Regina's thighs.

Cora continued, "they said… they said because Granma was evil, I'm evil too. Because my name is like hers."

Regina's face fell.

Emma tossed her jacket on the armrest and sat close to her family. She frowned when she saw the hurt look flash across Regina's dark eyes and swung her arm protectively over the both of them. She stayed quiet, choosing to let her fingertips lightly brush on Regina's shoulder instead.

Cora pushed away, almost falling into Emma's lap when she did. "Was Granma bad, mama? Why'd you name me after her if she was so bad? Am I bad like her? Is that why mama gave me her name?"

Regina's chest tightened and Emma reflexively pulled her close.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat, pausing as frightened and confused grey eyes stared up at her pleadingly.

She slowly let out a deep breath from her nose, and managed a small smile, "no, honey, you're not bad at all. Not even a little bit."

A flicker of relief flooded Cora's baby cheeks. But then her eyes immediately narrowed when she realized only half of her question was answered.

"But…" she hesitated, "Gran was evil then?"

Regina felt Emma's fingers trace her bare knee, the gesture calming her riddled emotions, as Emma knew it would.

Regina's smile faltered a little bit, "your Gran was – she was very lost sweetheart," she brushed her thumb over Cora's shin. "She got very, very lost and became confused on what was the right thing to do. And she had very bad help in trying to decide what those right things were as well."

She paused, giving Cora's young mind time to process.

"Your gran was good once," Emma added, her hand grazing along Cora's shoulder as she played with her hair, "but because no one was there to really help her when she was in trouble, she made some very bad choices. We all do that sometimes.."

Emma and Regina shared a long, meaningful look. One built from years of trials and suffering to get to where they are now. Regina lips curved upward, her eyes whispering a quiet 'thank you' towards Emma.

Emma angled her head almost imperceptibly, but the way her knee just slightly pushed into Regina's spoke more volumes than words ever could.

Cora's bottom lip jutted into a pout, her eyes narrowing as she tried to understand. In her attempts, she kept shifting until she was somehow sitting between Emma and Regina. With her legs still resting over her mama, she leaned back and cuddled into her mommy's chest.

Familiar scents of honey crisp apples, jasmine and spices mingled together, immediately making her feel better.

"Like Hansel and Gretel," she whispered.

Both Regina's and Emma's eyebrows rose.

Cora noticed their confused looks and explained, "they thought they found a good house. They thought they got help to find their way home but it was an evil witch they met instead. That was the wrong way."

Regina let out a soft chuckle, her palm lightly patting Cora's cheek.

"They needed someone clever, _smarter_ to show them the _right_ way," the tiny little blonde made her declaration with such assertion and stubbornness that Regina immediately saw all of Emma in her.

"Yes, a lot like that actually."

_Clever girl_, Regina beamed. She glanced over her baby's small head and noticed that Emma had the same pride in her eyes.

"She tried to be really good in the end," Regina continued. "And that's why we named you after her. Our own way to remember to always help you and love you the way your grandma never was. And to also help you do the right thing."

Cora nodded but she still wasn't happy with what she heard. Her gran had still done bad things. Her face strained with the confirmed knowledge that her beautiful grandma – and she knew she was beautiful because she'd seen her picture – wasn't as perfect as she'd made her out to be in her head.

She thought about what those awful boys said. Then she thought about what her mama and mommy said. Suddenly, two and two came together for her and she snapped up towards her mama.

"But you won't let that happen to me, anyway," she said matter of factly, "you and mommy would never let me do bad things. You'd take away my barbie if I did."

_Who'd ever want to do something wrong when someone like her mama was her mama? _Cora nodded to herself squarely.

Regina's long lashes blinked several times while Emma just burst into a fit of snickers. The Sheriff held her fist to her lips, trying to hold back laughter at how Cora had focused solely on Regina when she announced the possible punishment.

"Or like when you took away Henry's Play Station because he broke mama's window," Cora added her additional piece of evidence. "And he had to do all those jobs and work for Mr. Leroy to pay for it."

Emma snorted with a chocked chuckle before she patted Cora's head affectionately, ignoring Regina's menacing gaze.

"Yeah kid," she looked lovingly over towards her wife, "that's exactly why no one messes with our mama."

* * *

After dinner, Regina and Emma spoke on the events of their day while they put away the dishes. Henry had gulfed down his meal before he rushed off to spend even more time with his now, girlfriend Paige so it was just the girls in the house tonight.

Cora wasn't too far from them, slurping on her ice cream and her eyes glued on the TV.

Pocahontas was looking at the shiny, round object, with the arrow spinning in circles like crazy before it finally stopped.

_YES!_ Cora squealed, _she'll find John Smith! She found her path!_

The brief scene made her scrunch her cheeks, her wet spoon still her her mouth. Her mind began to quietly tick tock towards a different conclusion from that of the cartoon. Finally, she asked her mothers, "can I get a compass?"

Both women turned to her, wondering what on earth brought this on.

Cora took another spoonful and muttered, "I don't wanna get lost like Gran was. I want a compass like Pocahontas," she pointed at the screen, "so I can always find my way back to you and mommy."

Comprehension dawned on her parent's faces. A sudden warmth filled the both of them and Regina had to force back her tears a little.

Still, she smiled tenderly at her daughter as she continued put the plates on top of each other. Emma noticed her wife's quiet waves of emotion and she walked over to Cora to distract her.

"Sure kid," she tapped at Cora's nose before ruffling her hair, "and even if you still get lost, we'll come after you with Aunt Ruby and Pongo leading the way."

Cora's smile could've reached all the way to Neptune.


End file.
